bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
BitF City
Ah, the Brawl in the Family City. This RP was meant to be a place where RPers, new and experienced, could gather and improve their writing skills while still having fun. The plotline was shaky, however, irking the mods badly, as described in the Lies page. Originally created by Chaos Kiwi, then recreated by both RacWade and Pikanator, this RP lasted for around two years and two forums, not to mention multiple forum wipes. Three RPs lead to the creation of the BitF City: the Smash School, the BitF Hotel, and the HP Bar. These three RPs happened in the City's past, as explained by a few members of the RP. Plot The general plotline involed something with a city and what happened in it when overpowered people inhabited it along side normal citizens. I know, right; not much to go on. To make up for the lack of a plot, the City creator, Choas Kiwi, created a system of Subplots. The subplot system worked as such: all the character at a given point in time would be off doing their own thing, either in a character development story or just hanging around the city with other characters. But, when someone signed up for a more major plot involving all of the RPers, everyone would get together and go on a quest or fight a big monster, etc. This system would have worked out perfectly if there weren't a few problems: *A few people kept deliberately skipping subplots by taking another member of the RP on a major character development side-story somehwere out of the subplot-zone (i.e. Pikanator) *A few of the RPers were a bit ... weaker at maintaining such rules as "100 Word Minimum" or "God-Modding is a no-no" and "Your posting is crap so fix it" also "Use good grammar and spelling" *Subplots generally ended up lasting for a long time, backing up the subplot waiting line *Subplots generally ended up destroying the city, though the city always ended up being fixed miraculously within a few posts of the end of the plot *The E-Blah forum board kept erasing itself, making it necessary to start over. However, starting over never happened, so the story line kept going even though most of it kept getting erased. Very confusing for newcomers (and oldcomers). *Mods didn't like our rule-breaking and shut us down. Move to Freeforums and End of BitF City The BitF City officially ended on the vBulletin boards in July of 2010. A few members got together two months later and kept going on the Freeforums.org boards. The last official post there was in May of 2012, though posting had not been consistant for those two years. 6 June 2012, saw the creation of BitF World, which is in many ways a successor to BitF City, and aims to succeed at what BitF City failed. Participants Animaster Chaos Kiwi Curus/Thousand Island Sausage Dante (Jeff Andonunts) Darky Dracobliss Kirb Latiaslover Manty MetaPeasley MooseFondue Perseus Pikanator PokeMarioGuy RacWade Rad Serza4 SSBBrawler SwerveStar TheMightyBox